Fourth Reich
The Nazis, also known as the Fourth Reich, are a faction within the post-apocalyptic metro system, and are at war with the Communists. Novel Sparsely populated by hardcore militant neo-Nazis, the Fourth Reich is known for its atrocities against people of non-Russian nationality, trying to keep their race pure. The population is terribly unbalanced, there are fewer women than men, which could mean that eventually the Reich will die out. As of now, their extreme militarisation and the fear of Hansa satellites could not give way to annihilation of the Reich by blowing up their tunnels or dismantling their rails. Hansa and Belorusskaya, as well as the plantation trade with the Nazis. This could be interpreted as a slave trade, perhaps captured non-Russians. Nazis are also known for raids against the dominantly non-Russian, organised crime-ruled stations. They are despised and hated, but the only time they are directly fought is by Guevara-inspired revolutionaries and Communists who attack the Nazis from time to time and cut their sparse population even more. Nazis seem to realise their doom; there are conversations regarding their plans for an ultimate, last crusade to capture Polis; however, that would hardly help them avoid their fate, and only add to the Metro's anguish. Metro 2033 (Game) The Nazis are first encountered on the Frontline mission, and are encountered again on the surface and in the Black Station. They are the typical anti-diversificationist group under the rule of an unnamed Führer. The Nazis believe that the Russian race is the ultimate race and believe everyone else should submit to their rule, or be destroyed. Strangely, while holding Russian purity in the Metro as their goal, the Nazis use World War II era German ranks, customs and language. It is rumored that slaves and prisoners of war captured by the Nazis are either taken as slave laborers, or target practice, although, on the Frontline mission the Nazi Commander states over the intercom that the Communists and citizens who surrender to the Nazis are taken in and are given refuge for them and their families - this is believed to be lies however, which is why Communists and Rangers alike continue to fight them. Metro Last Light (Game) Nazis seem to play a much bigger role in Metro Last Light. In the E3 Trailer, Artyom and Khan are seen walking through a Nazi station which has Reich written on the walls. It could possibly be the Nazi Stronghold, as various Nazis are seen watching a speech. They could also be the D6 attackers also seen briely in the E3 trailer. Military The Nazi soldiers of the Fourth Reich are well equipped but face a shortage of man power since their population consists primarily of men whose numbers are constantly being dwindled - by raids from Revolutionaries and their war with the Communist forces of the Red Line. The Nazi forces seem to have a more efficient command structure and a grasp of military tactics than the Communist forces. The Reds rely on human wave tactics while the Nazis stay behind fortifications and wait for a proper time to advance. When traveling they typically travel in units from 3 - 6 personnel. What they lack in number they make up for with quality of equipment and training. Most Nazis are equipped with some form of Armour and are commonly seen using Kalashs, Automatic Shotguns, and Bastards, with most Soldiers carrying either Revolvers, Grenades, and Throwing Knives or a combination of the three as backup weapons. They also posses a unique weapon not seen being employed by any other faction in the Metro, in the form of jury-rigged Panzer tanks built over standard rail cars. While limited in mobility they appear to be quite effective at smashing through obstacles and have impressive firepower in the form of cannons or heavy machine guns. Related Achievements Trivia * Though called Nazis, the term Neo-Nazis is more accurate. They are a government party like the Communists which is why most members are Russian, and why they are trying to gain Russian "purity" in the metro. * The Gas Mask worn on the cover art for Metro 2033 is actually a Nazi Gas Mask. * Most Nazis speak with a poor German accent on top of a Russian accent, or speak only with a Russian accent. * All Nazis carry either Metro-Made weaponry, or Russian weaponry, no German weapons are present. * It's odd how the Nazis have 'Bastard' SMG's when they are made in the armory controlled by their bitter enemies; the Communists. There are huge numbers of them being carried by Nazis on Frontline, Black Station, Depot and Outpost and most likely taken from enemies. * After leaving the remains of Hole station, you can hear a squad of Nazis talking about their plans to take it over. One Nazi suggests to blow open the airlock, while the officer tells him the only thing that could plug the hole is the soldiers big head. * If you are able to get close to the area with the two wounded communists you can overhear some communist soldiers talking about how the Nazis sent a wave of suicide bombers making the Communists think they were escaping prisoners because the Nazis were shooting at them from behind. Apparently the Nazis had cut out the "escapee's" tongues so they couldn't warn their Comrades. * The Nazis broadcast propaganda through loudspeakers at the front saying: :"Soldiers of the Red Army, you are short of ammo and provisions and your leaders have abandoned you. The oppressive Communist government has stripped you of your rights and now they are using you to protect their regime. Your struggle is useless and your deaths are in vain. Only victory will reunite you with your families for a better future. Join the army of the Reich. A warm welcome and ample food awaits you there. Soldiers of the Red Army, commanders make haste! The stations freed by our forces are already addressing problems of food and shelter. Secure your fair share! Many of your comrades have already joined us. Soldiers of the Red Army, don't believe your commissars lies! Soldiers of the Reich do not torture and kill prisoners of war! Your comrades know that we treat prisoners humanely. Join us and prosper." * The Nazi Panzer looks similar to the WWII Panzer, as the name suggests. Gallery Nazi_0001_M2033.jpg Nazi_0002_M2033.jpg Nazi_0003_M2033.jpg Nazi_0004_M2033.jpg Nazi_0005_M2033.jpg Reich_soldier_alpha.jpg|A screenshot from alpha-version showing nazi soldier with proper Reich insignia. Metrolastlightforthreich.jpg metroo2033 picnic.jpg nazi2.jpg nazi out1.jpg nazi3.jpg Bildota 0007.jpg Category:Factions Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Subject to change Category:Metro Universe